Lloyd's Personality Mix-Up
by SilverWinglie
Summary: Erm...something's strange about Lloyd. This is an old one, just re-discovered! Enjoy!


~All I can say is...actually, I have no comment. Just read the ramble for yourselves... um, enjoy...  
~Silver~  
  
  
*~The Case of Lloyd's Personality Gone Wrong~*  
  
~By Silver~  
  
  
***  
  
(Scene opens in the Castle of Beginniness.)  
  
Silver: *Sitting on a chair at a table, sewing.*  
  
Prick!  
  
Silver: *Grabs her finger* "OWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" *Hurls the object across the room* "Screw it! I can't feel my fingers anymore!!!" *Looks around the room for some sort of entertainment* "Hmmm..."  
  
***  
  
(Scene opens in Seles. The Dragoons are hanging out around Dart+Shana's house)  
  
Albert: "I really should get going. I have a country to run, and Emille gets upset if I'm out after dark."  
  
Rose: *Snorts* "Mr. King Albert has a curfew?"  
  
Albert: *Looks blankly at Rose* "No, I have a wife."  
  
Dart: *Bursts out laughing*  
  
Shana: *Punches Dart* "Not funny!"  
  
Dart: *Wince* "Owuch."   
  
Kongol: "Shana strong."  
  
Shana: *Grins proudly*  
  
Haschel: *Pats Shana's shoulder* "Yeah, that's my daughter-in-law!"  
  
Meru: "She's not that tough..." *Spins her hammer* "Eee DOH! Double Smack!" *Whacks Shana in the shin*  
  
Shana: *Eyes well up* "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW!" *Sits down and starts crying* "Why'd you do that, Meru?"  
  
Meru: *Shrugs* "To prove you're not tough!"  
  
Kongol: "Meru whack shin with hammer, it hurt."  
  
Shana: *Nods tearfully*  
  
Albert: "Wait a moment. Something's amiss..."  
  
Rose: "Yes! I sense something! Can it be...?"  
  
All: "Oh, no!"  
  
*All disappear*  
  
***  
  
(Scene opens in the Castle of Beginniness. All the Dragoons spontaneously appear)  
  
Albert: *Groan* "I knew it..."  
  
All: *Take out their weapons and form a circle, back to back*  
  
Rose: *Growl* "Show yourself, you female freak, or we'll tear your castle to pieces!"  
  
Lloyd: *Walks through a doorway* "Oh, hello."  
  
All: *Lower their weapons*  
  
Dart: *Chuckles warily* "Oh, Lloyd. So, Silver brought you here, too?"  
  
Lloyd: *Brief smile* "Actually..." *Looks up at the ceiling* "I don't know." *Looks back at the Dragoons* "I thought she did, but I can't find her anywhere. Isn't it strange?"  
  
Albert: *Blink* "Why aren't you hiding, then?"  
  
Lloyd: *Spreads his arms* "Why hide? There's no reason to be afraid!"  
  
All: "..."  
  
Shana: "Lloyd seems..."  
  
Dart: "...different..."  
  
Rose: "...somehow."  
  
Lloyd: *Looks at them oddly* "Why do you say that?"  
  
All: *Shrug*  
  
Albert: "So..." *Glances at Lloyd* "Are you sure she's not here?"  
  
Lloyd: *Shakes his head* "I've looked everywhere." *Shrugs* "So, now what?"  
  
Kongol: "Lloyd creepy...Lloyd short."  
  
All: *Look*  
  
Meru: "You're right, Kongol. Lloyd's at least two inches shorter..."  
  
All: *Gasp*  
  
Lloyd: "Not really." *Points to his shoes* "The heels broke off."  
  
Meru: *Inspects Lloyd's boots, then gives a sigh of relief* "They did."  
  
Lloyd: "Why is everyone inspecting me, anyway?"  
  
Albert: "We're just looking for any signs that might indicate one of Silver's experiments..."  
  
Shana: "Like the exploding raptor leash, remember?"  
  
Lloyd: *Chuckles* "Ah, that experiment never did quite go according to plan..." *Looks at everyone* "Poor Silver."  
  
All: *Sigh*  
  
Lloyd: "Back to a more important topic - you all know that we need Silver's remote control to get out of here, so I suggest we look for it."  
  
Albert: "That seems logical."  
  
Haschel: "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" *Looks at Lloyd* "From the looks of you, boy, I think you may have an idea."  
  
Lloyd: "Huh?" *Looks at Haschel* "Uh, why do you say that?"  
  
Haschel: "Because you were smirking!"  
  
Lloyd: "Oh." *Shrugs* "I was just thinking of how funny it would be if we took her remote back with us, so she couldn't do this anymore."  
  
Kongol: "Lloyd know Wingly techno...tech...smarts. Silver just make again."  
  
Lloyd: "Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?"  
  
Shana: *Groan* "At least her kitty isn't around, either."  
  
Dart: *Nod*  
  
Rose: *Waves her stiletto expressively* "I propose we follow Lloyd, since he knows this place much better than any of us does, having been here far more often."  
  
Lloyd: *Nods* "Okay. Well, Miss Winglie has a workshop set up in the basement, from which she conducts most of her experiments. Most likely, the remote's down there. There's only one problem - she uses the basement as a dungeon, too."  
  
Albert: "So, if she catches us..."  
  
Lloyd: "Don't let her catch you, under any circumstances!"  
  
All: *Gulp*  
  
***  
  
(Scene opens with the Dragoons walking through the Castle)  
  
Rose: *Looks around* "Hm. We're only in a living room." *Looks up at Lloyd* "How much farther?"  
  
Lloyd: "Not much. Just down a few flights of stairs and..."  
  
Meru: "HAY! What's this?" *Runs over to a table and grabs a piece of fabric* "It's still got a needle threaded to it!" *Tilts it around* "But...it looks like a scrap."  
  
Lloyd: *Waves his hand dismissively* "Oh, that. It's an old habit of Silver's. She always attaches her sewing needles onto the scraps. You'd be amazed how many she accidently throws away."  
  
Rose: *Catches Lloyd's hand and looks at it* "Was she stitching up your gloves for you?"  
  
Lloyd: *Yanks his hand back* "Why do you ask?"  
  
Rose: "Because the palm looks worse than Frankenstein's monster and you've got a nasty cut on your finger!"  
  
Lloyd: *Laughs slightly* "Yeah, that was Silver's work, alright." *Winces* "Don't touch my hand, though. It still hurts."  
  
Albert: *Whispering to Meru* "This is odd, isn't it? It's not like Lloyd to let a needle prick get to him..."  
  
Meru: "I know...Maybe Silver screwed up his brain?"  
  
Kongol: "Kongol think that likely."  
  
Lloyd: *Walks across the room and opens a door* "There. The first staircase." *Inhales nervously* "Everyone ready?"  
  
All: *Nod*  
  
Lloyd: "Then let's go." *Leads the way down the stairs*  
  
All: *Start walking*  
  
~Some time later...~  
  
Dart: "I..." *Huff* "...can't..." *Puff* "...walk..."*Wheeze* "...much farther!"  
  
Meru: *Smiles* "I've never been so happy to be a Wingly! This is easy!"  
  
Rose: "Lloyd, how much farther?"  
  
Lloyd: "One flight."  
  
All: *Groan*  
  
~Later...~  
  
Albert: "I hear a voice..."  
  
Shana: "Oh no! I bet it's Silver!"  
  
Rose: "It doesn't sound quite like her..."  
  
Kongol: "Voice familiar."  
  
Haschel: "Yeah, it is!"  
  
Dart: "Who is it?"  
  
Meru: *Shrug*  
  
???: "Go back...don't come down here..."  
  
Lloyd: *Stops suddenly*  
  
All: *Crash - the domino effect*  
  
Lloyd: *Listens for a moment* "Be quiet down there!" *Chuckles* "It's just the assistants."  
  
All: *Look at each other, then continue walking*  
  
~After a minute...~  
  
Lloyd: *Steps off the stairs and smiles* "We made it!"  
  
All: *Look around*  
  
Shana: "This place is creepy..."  
  
Dart: "It looks like something from a horror movie..."  
  
???: "Is that you, Dart? Rose? Shana? Is everyone here?" *Pause* "Come over to the dungeon, quick!"  
  
Dart: *Nervously* "Should we?"  
  
Rose: "It's not Silver's voice, so we shouldn't worry too much."  
  
Albert: "Let's go."  
  
All: *Run over to the dungeon half of the room*  
  
Lloyd: "Wait a minute! Come back!"  
  
All: *Ignore*  
  
***  
  
(Scene opens in the dungeon half of the basement)  
  
Rose: "Where are you?"  
  
???: "The third cell from the right!"  
  
Dart: *Turns around* "Oh, right here..." *Pause*  
  
All: *Pale* "..." *Shriek and jump back*  
  
Shana: "But you...how? How did...you were over...but..." *Starts wailing* "What's going on????"  
  
Lloyd: *Paces the cell* "I don't know! All I know is that I was teleported here, and instead of finding Silver had the remote, I saw myself!" *Grabs onto the bars* "I actually wish Silver were here. She'd clear all this up." *Grimaces* "Even though she's the female of my worst nightmares..."  
  
Rose: *Thinks* "This is very strange..."  
  
Dart+Shana: *Standing near an open cell* "This is freaky..."   
  
Lloyd: *Sneaks up behind them and shoves them into the cell, locking the door* "HAH!"  
  
Lloyd: "Hey! I demand to know who you are!"  
  
Lloyd: "I'm Lloyd, stupid!"  
  
Lloyd: "No, I'm Lloyd!"  
  
Meru: "This is CONFUSING! Which one's real???"  
  
Both: "I am!"  
  
Rose: *Thinks for a moment* "Wait, I have a suspicion..."  
  
Both: "What?"  
  
Rose: *Suddenly screams* "Look! It's Melbu Frahma!"  
  
Lloyd-In-The-Cell: "Where?! Give me the Dragon Buster! I'll defeat him this time!"  
  
Other Lloyd: *Growl* "Let me at 'em! I'll tear that rotten jerk limb-from-limb!"  
  
Rose: *Puts the tip of her stiletto at Other Lloyd's throat* "I suspected as much!"  
  
Meru: *Grabs an exiperimental object off the table* "Hmmm." *Throws it at Other Lloyd* "Magic - Dispell Illusion!"  
  
BOINK!  
  
Silver: "Ow!"  
  
Rose: "Of course." *Shakes her head* "Silver stitched together the costume herself, thus the needle pricks and bad job on the gloves. She re-created Lloyd's likeness with a magic spell she created right here in her lab, then kidnapped Lloyd to prevent problems."  
  
Albert: "But why?"  
  
Silver: "To trick the Ditzy Duo into the basement so I could lock 'em up!"  
  
Shana+Dart: "HEY!"  
  
Silver: *Reaches into her pocket* "Anyway, now that my mission was a success..." *Points the remote at Rose, Haschel, Kongol, Meru, and Albert* "Bye!"  
  
Click!  
  
*They disappear*  
  
Silver: *Reaches into her other pocket for a key and unlocks Lloyd's door* "Now that that's overwith, let's go upstairs, make some popcorn, and play LoD, kay?"  
  
Lloyd: "Okay." *Follows Silver up the stairs*  
  
Dart+Shana: "Let us out!" *Start crying*  
  
Rats: *Scurry into the cell, attracted by the sobbing*  
  
Dart+Shana: *Shriek and cower in the corner*  
  
~Meanwhile, upstairs...~  
  
Lloyd: "Yeah! I just beat Dart at the Hero Competition!"  
  
Silver: "Yay! Now let me try!"  
  
*~The End~* 


End file.
